we face this together
by simplyneneng
Summary: Dramione fanfict. Lalu mereka kembali terdiam. Menikmati setiap keheningan yang merasuk. Membiarkan sesak didada merayap dan menjelma menjadi airmata yang tak henti turun dengan deras di pipi Hermione. a draco malfoy and hermione granger story. enjoy :D


**_fanfict Dramione kedua kuuuuu :)) agak lebih gampang memulainya daripada yang pertama._**

_**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter series and characters belong to J.K. Rowling**_

_**Preface**: akhir dari buku 6 sampai akhir buku tujuh. Ceritanya pure 100% imajinasiku dan terinspirasi dari sana sini. Salah satu inspirasinya adalah text yang bercetak miring. What Hurts The Most. song by Rascal Flatts._

_**Warning: OOC, lebayness, sinetroness, anehness, gajelasness, ganyambungness, dll.**_

* * *

><p><em>It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go<em>

_But I'm doing' it_

Hermione menangis terisak menatap keluar jendela bulat dikamarnya di asrama Gryffindor. Merelakan seorang yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hatinya untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Namun mereka benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya mencoba melepas. Dengan kelapangan luar biasa.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa selama Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid setahun terakhir, dan menempati asrama Ketua Murid bersama, mereka merasakan hal yang berbeda. Mereka saling menyukai. Sang Putri-Tahu-Segala dari asrama Gryffindor dan Pangeran Slytherin, berpacaran.

Mereka tahu konsekuensi yang harus mereka hadapi dengan menjalin hubungan tak wajar itu. Bahwa pada akhirnya, mereka akan berpisah. Mereka _harus_ berpisah. Mau atau tak mau. Mereka akan bertemu di pertempuran. Bahkan mungkin harus saling berhadapan. Saling membunuh.

Ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas malam terakhir mereka bersama. Tadi malam.

_Dua orang itu duduk dirumput ditaman didekat hutan terlarang. Melepaskan diri dari tugas sebagai Ketua Murid. Menikmati malam terakhir mereka bersama. Karena mereka tahu, tidak ada yang bisa merubah keputusan satu sama lain. Mereka berbeda. Mereka terjebak dalam hubungan yang terlarang. Mereka tidak boleh bersama._

_Dipisahkan oleh jarak hampir 2 meter, tak ada yang berbicara. Hermione dan Draco hanya saling diam. Mengamati langit malam yang suram tanpa bintang. Hingga akhirnya mereka tak tahan lagi. Draco merapatkan dirinya pada gadis itu. Paham dengan penolakan Hermione yang langsung sedikit menghindar._

"_Jaga dirimu, Hermione. Aku tahu kau akan bertahan."_

_Hermione menatap mata kelabu sang pangeran disampingnya, "Kau juga, Draco."_

_Lalu mereka kembali terdiam. Menikmati setiap keheningan yang merasuk. Membiarkan sesak didada merayap dan menjelma menjadi airmata yang tak henti turun dengan deras di pipi Hermione._

.

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

Harry, Ron dan Ginny. Mengamati saat Hermione datang memasuki Aula Besar. Sebentar lagi mereka akan memulai perjalanan. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione akan melakukan perjalanan mencari horcrux milik Pangeran Kegelapan. Mereka tidak bertanya kenapa mata gadis itu sembab. Mereka hanya mengira-ngira itu adalah bentuk kesedihan Hermione dengan datangnya hari itu.

"Kau sudah siap, Harry?" tanya Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri.

Harry mengangguk.

"Sudah pergi semua huh, murid-murid Slytherin." Kata Ron. Hermione menoleh kearah meja paling pojok. Meski ia tahu itu tidak lagi dibutuhkan. Ia sudah tahu. Ia tidak akan menemukan si pirang platina sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman sesama darah murninya disana. Meja itu telah kosong ditinggal penghuninya.

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_

Berat rasanya menaiki kereta dan pulang kerumah. Berkali-kali ia menoleh dan menatap bangunan Hogwarts sekali lagi. Ia akan merindukan semuanya. Guru-guru. Pelajaran. Gryffindor. Perpustakaan. Teman-temannya. Dan Draco.

Hermione menunduk. Bisa jadi ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia melihat sekolahnya ini. besar kemungkinan ia tidak akan kembali. Ia harus menghadapi perang yang sesungguhnya. Bukan lagi perang duel memperebutkan angka asrama.

* * *

><p><em>But I know if I could do it over<em>

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

Hermione menjerit. Jeritannya tertahan oleh kutukan yang dilancarkan padanya oleh Bellatrix Lestrange. Mereka berada di Malfoy Manor. Namun hanya mereka berdua diruangan itu. Setelah puas menyiksa Hermione, ia menyusur wajah Hermione dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau curi dari gudang uangku, darah lumpur?"

Hermione menjerit lagi.

"JAWAB AKU, DARAH LUMPUR!"

"A..aku ti..tidak me..mencuri apapun." Hermione menjerit sekali lagi setelah menyelesaikan kalimat belaannya dengan terbata-bata.

"PEMBOHONG!"

Bellatrix menuliskan kata "mudblood" di tangan kiri Hermione. Hermione menjerit makin keras. Darah bercucuran dari luka yang disebabkan tulisan itu.

"Draco!"

Draco muncul sesaat kemudian setelah menerima panggilan bibinya. Ia melirik kearah Hermione dengan jengah. Menatap luka di tangan gadis itu. Ia memalingkan muka.

"Panggil Goblin itu!"

Sang pangeran Slytherin menuju penjara bawah tanah dan kembali dalam beberapa menit. Menyodorkan Griphook yang ia cengkeram kepada Bellatrix. Sekali lagi menatap gadis yang terlentang tak berdaya dilantai rumahnya didepan bibinya. Ia merasakan sakit itu. Sakit yang dirasakan Hermione.

.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

"Stupefy!" pekik Hermione pada seorang pelahap maut dihadapannya sebelum ia menyerang duluan. Ia lalu berlari dan menghadapi pelahap maut lain yang menghadang jalannya.

"Reducto!" dinding di belakang pelahap maut itu hancur dan menimpa tubuh besar berbalut jubah hitam tersebut.

Ia menaiki undakan menuju pintu Aula Besar Hogwarts. Ya. Ia kembali lagi ke Hogwarts. Dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan. Pertempuran terakhir justru harus terjadi di sekolah yang ia cintai ini. membuat beberapa sisi bangunannya yang kokoh runtuh karena terkena mantra dan kutukan.

"Stupefy!"

Lagi. Ia menjatuhkan seorang pelahap maut. Lalu ia merasakan adanya tongkat teracung padanya dari koridor disampingnya. Hermione memutar badannya dan dengan siap menghadapi lawan berikutnya.

Sedetik kemudian mereka sama-sama sadar.

Draco lah yang mengarahkan tongkat sihir padanya sebagai refleks untuk membalas kejatuhan rekan pelahap mautnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Hermione lah yang mengalahkan rekannya itu.

Mereka terdiam. Tidak ada mantra atau kutukan yang meluncur dari tongkat sihir masing-masing. Sebaliknya, keduanya merasa sesak. Dada mereka naik turun menahan perih. Akhirnya Draco menurunkan tongkatnya. Ia berbalik memunggunginya dan berjalan menjauhi gadis itu.

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

Hermione terisak pelan. Ia sangat ingin menyusul Draco. Tapi segera menyadari bahwa itu tak ada gunanya lagi. Dan disaat yang tidak tepat itulah seorang pelahap maut meledakkan dinding disamping Hermione dan membuatnya terjatuh terkena beberapa pecahannya.

"Stupefy!" Hermione melawan dengan sisa kekuatannya. Dan berhasil dengan sukses. Lalu seorang pelahap maut lain menghampirinya. Ia tahu pasti siapa orang itu. Pius Thicknesse. Hermione merangkak mundur dan tangannya menabrak pecahan dinding yang menumpuk dibelakangnya. Gadis itu tersungkur.

Saat itulah Pius bersiap menghabisi sahabat dari musuh terbesar Tuannya. Lalu..

"Expeliarmus!" tongkat Pius melayang ke tangan Draco Malfoy diseberang, "Stupefy!"

Draco menjatuhkan Pius dan menghampiri Hermione. Menjulurkan tangannya. Menawarkan bantuan. Gadis itu meraih tangan pucat Draco yang langsung menariknya berdiri.

Cukup lama keheningan menghadang diantara mereka sampai Draco memulai bicara.

"Jaga dirimu, Her-" Draco terhenti. Ia merasa terluka saat menyebut nama gadis dihadapannya itu, "-mione. Mungkin aku tak bisa menolongmu lagi." _"Aku mencintaimu."_ Tambahnya dalam hati.

Draco akan berbalik pergi saat sesuatu menahan lengannya. Ia melihat tangan Hermione menggenggam lengannya lalu menariknya kepelukannya. Draco tidak membalas pelukan itu. Ia membeku ditempat. Kedua tangannya menggenggam terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian Hermione melepas pelukannya. Saat itu Draco bisa melihat airmata membasahi pipi Hermione. Bahunya bergetar.

"Kau juga." Kata Hermione menanggapi kata-kata Draco sebelumnya, "Bertahanlah, Draco."

Draco mengangguk lalu kali ini ia benar-benar berbalik pergi dengan berjuta pikiran melintas dibenaknya. Ia merenung dengan mata waspada.

"DAR!" dinding Hogwarts didekatnya hancur. Satu pecahannya menimpa kakinya. Ia menoleh mencari si pelaku.

"Brengsek kau, Finnigan- STUPEFY!" Draco menjatuhkan Seamus. Lalu mendelik saat tahu ibunya sedang diserang. Oleh Lavender Brown.

"STUPEFY!"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" seorang dari kejauhan membalas mantra Draco untuk Lavender. Orang itu adalah Ron Weasley. Draco menggeliat kesakitan di lantai. Ron menghampirinya.

"Uh yeah, Draco. Lain kali berpikirlah sejuta kali sebelum menyerang Lav." Ron menatap sang Slytherin dengan bengis, "Well, apa kira-kira yang harus aku lakukan padamu, eh?"

Ron mengacungkan tongkatnya ke dada Draco.

"Jangan, Ron!" Hermione muncul dari reruntuhan menahan Ron. Ia tahu persis kutukan apa yang akan Ron luncurkan, "Jangan merusak jiwamu."

"Oh yeah." Ron menurunkan tongkatnya, "Kau memang jenius, Hermione. Jiwaku tidak pantas rusak hanya untuk menghabisinya." Cowok itu lalu pergi menjauh.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

Setelah Ron tak terlihat dari pandangannya, Hermione berlutut disisi Draco yang mengerang kesakitan. Ia menggumamkan mantra untuk meredakan darah yang keluar secara banyak-banyak dari sekujur tubuh cowok itu.

Ia tidak menahan airmatanya yang bergulir ke pipinya. Satu. Dua. Lalu ia bisa merasakan banyaknya airmata yang turun.

"Bertahanlah, Draco." Ujar Hermione pelan, "Bertahanlah… kumohon."

Hermione tersentak saat Draco tiba-tiba sudah bisa menegakkan badannya. Draco segera merengkuh gadis dihadapannya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan bertahan, Hermione." Draco tak ragu lagi menyebut nama gadis itu. Gadis yang amat dicintainya, "Aku akan selalu bertahan untukmu."

Lalu mereka mendengar sorak sorai dari depan Aula Besar. Sorak pendukung Harry Potter atas kemenangan si-anak-bertahan-hidup atas Lord Voldemort. Berkali-kali nama Harry disebut dan dielu-elukan. Mereka melepas pelukan.

"Perang sudah berakhir." Kata Hermione.

"Ya." Draco mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Kita tak akan berpisah lagi."

"Tak akan pernah." Ralat Hermione.

Mereka berdua kembali berpelukan disela sorak yang masih semarak. Menyongsong hari baru yang akan mereka lalui bersama.

* * *

><p><strong>lagi-lagi endingnya masih kacauuuuuu. grrrrr~ suka bingung kalo bikin ending *curcol*<strong>

**maka dari itu aku mohon review nya ya…**

**biar bisa bikin ending yang bagus. saran dan kritik selalu diterima dengan lapang. Merci :)**


End file.
